Makan Malam Para Dewa
by istar fantasy
Summary: gara-gara Poseidon ingin membuat acara makan malam mewah para dewa-dewi secara dadakan.Membuat para Marina kalang kabut nyiapin segala sesuatunya.ditambah Thetis yang paling diandalkan tidak bisa membantu. seperti apa makan malam yang dibuat para Marina ?
1. Chapter 1

**MAKAN MALAM PARA DEWA**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**CHAPTER: 1. Rencana Posseidon**

Ditengah samudra yang luas….Ditengah Atlantik…. Di masing-masing pilar berdiri dengannya gagah para Marina yang selalu siap sedia

" Lewat….!" Kata Sorento dengan lemasnya

" Lewat….!" Balas Isaac kesal.

" Ergh…. Gua gak ikut….!" Teriak Kaza yang paling kesal.

" Ni gua punya As Wajik….Flash…!" Baian bersorak sorai.

Tidak lama kemudian Poseidon datang menghampiri para marinanya dengan ramah.

Poseidon: "Kurang ajarrrrrrrr….! Bukannya kerja malah main Judi…Ter-la-lu (Raja Laut bergaya ala Raja Dangdut)….!"

Kaza : "Maaf Tuan Poseidon ni idenya Isaac…!" (alasan)

Isaac: "Gak..gak Sorento yang ngusulin….!" (alasan juga)

Sorento: "A…aku diancam Baian….! (sama alasan juga)

Baian: "Bukan….bukan Kaza yang pengen….!" (ikut-ikutan)

Poseidon (bingung): "Yang bener….. yang mana….?" (tereak)

Semua: "Kanon yg nyuruh…?" (Kanon jadi kambing hitam)

Poseidon: "Mana siKanonnya…. Non…Non….!" (Tereak sekencang-kencangnya)

Thetis: "Ya tuan…!" (datang secepatnya)

Poseidon: "Bukan kamu…siKanon…!"

Thetis: "Habis tuan non…non… kan tu buat ce…!"

Suara hati Poseidon: "Biar buat cewek…Emang gua pembantu loe….!"

Poseidon: "Tis… siKanon mana….?"

Thetis: "O…kalo siKanon tadi pagi izin keSanctuary…. Katanya mau bikin KTP…. Mumpung ada pembuatan KTP elektrik Gratis….!"

"Hah…!" Poseidon kaget dan langsung menengok liat kearah para Marina yang lagi jalan jingjit menjauh dari sana.

"Woi….. mau kemana…!" Teriak Poseidon

Para marina langsung tersentak dan berhenti bergerak…. Lalu perlahan menengok kearah majikannya yang dah membuat laut sekitar memanas…

Hehe…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Beberapa saat setelah para Marina menerima hukuman.

"Semua Marina sudah kumpul….?" Tanya Poseidon sambil berjalan mondar-mandir

"Ya…..!" jawab semua dengan tegas

Biarpun Krisna ama Lo bibirnya ampe kembung nahan tawa karena liat temen2nya yang lain dah gak karuan.

"Begini…. Saya ngumpulin kalian disini karena ada hal yang penting….!" Kata Poseidon dengan serius

"Kita naik gaji ya…!" Teriak Lo kegirangan

"Bukan….!" Bentak Poseidon sambil mukul Lo dengan ujung tumpul tongkat Trisulanya.

"Begini…besok saya akan mengadakan makan malam super mewah disini bersama para Dewa-Dewi…. Tapi karena para pembantu lagi pada pulang kampung…. Makanya dengan penuh kebanggaan kalian yang akan menggantikan mereka…..!" Kata Poseidon dengan manisnya

Suara hati para Marina: "Bilang aja kita yang harus jadi pembokat….!"

Poseidon: "Mengerti….?"

Marina: "Mengerti…..!"

Poseidon: "Jangan lupa nanti kasi tau siKanon….!"

Suara hati para Marina lagi: "Itu sih….Pastinya…!"

Keesokan harinya….

Kanon: "Whattttttt…? Makan malam…..! & kita yang mesti nyiapin….!"

Sorento: "Yup….!"

Krisna: "Sekarang…..gimana…..?"

Isaac: "Kita bagi-bagi tugas aja….!Kanon…Krisna…Sorento….& lo…. Bersihin & dekor ruang makan….!... gua…. Kaza & Baian cari bahan makanan….biar nanti si Thetis yang masak…..!"

Semua: "Setuju….!"

Sorento: "Ngomong-ngomong si Thetis mana….?"

Akhirnya Kanon & Sorento pergi kekamar Thetis.

"Tis….Thetis… masih bobok ya….?" Kata Sorento sambil ketuk pintu perlahan

"Woi bangun….!" Teriak Kanon sambil jebol pintu

Didalam Thetis terlihat ada di tempat tidur dengan memakai selimut berlapis-lapis.

"Tis…loe kenapa….?" Tanya Sorento hawatir dengan keadaan Thetis.

"Sakit ni…. Kayanya aku kena DBD…. Kemarin disengat ubur-ubur…! Jawab Thetis sambil menggigil

Perhatian: kalo didarat DBD tu akibat nyamuk….kalo dilaut akibat ubur-ubur (?)

Semua: "Bohong jangan dipercaya...!"

"Yah gimana dong….. gak ada yang bisa masak ni….!" Kanon hawatir sama acara...soalnya kalo gagal pasti dihukum sama Poseidon.

"Bisa gak sakitnya diundur besok….?" Tanya Sorento ikut hawatir sama acaranya.

"Kalo bisa sih…. sakitnya aku kasih aja kekaliaaaan…..!" Teriak Thetis kesal lalu segera melempari Sorento dan Kanon dengan segala yang ada disana mulai dari sisir… sandal…. kursi….lemari…sampai tempat tidur.

Kanon & Sorento segera lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar Thetis.

Sorento: "Non…Hosh...hosh...hosh...sekarang gimana…? Siapa yang masak…?" (bingung)

Kanon: "Entahlah…Hosh...hosh...hosh...tau gini aku nginep beberapa hari aja di Sanctuary ...hosh...hosh…!" (nyesel pulang cepat)

_**To be continued**_

**Behind the scane**

Aiolia: "Wah… jadinya para Marina…!" (seneng)

Istar: "Tadinya mau LC dulu….!"

Dohko: "Di LC aku jangan tampil yah… kan dulu udah ….!" (ngarep)

Shryu: "Guru….jangan gitu dong… ku juga dah 2 kali tampil…!" (murid protes)

Hyoga: "Iya… yang pertama dikejar hantu… yang kedua jadi putih salju…!" (kesel)

Kanon: "Gua juga….! Dengan ini jadi dua kali…!" (Ikutan protes)

Aiolos: "Tapi Star… bukanya ada yg baru…. Saint Seiya Omega… kalo gak salah tokoh utamanya Pegasus Koga…mau di buat Fic juga gak…?"

Istar: "Entar dulu…. Belom hapal nama-nama Charanya…!"

Seiya: "Terserah… mau Koga…. mau Tenma … judulnya tetep aja.. Saint Seiya….!" (Sombong)

Semua (kesel): "Grhhh….!"


	2. Chapter 2

**MAKAN MALAM PARA DEWA**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**CHAPTER: 2. Persiapan bahan makanan**

Karena Thetis sedang sakit urutan pembagian tugas pun berubah total.

Kanon, dan Baian Bersihin & dekor ruang makan

Krisna, Kaza, dan Lo cari bahan makanan

Sorento, dan Isaac yang memasak

Ditangga depan Atlantis Kaza dan Krisna lagi duduk.

Tidak lama Baian lewat sambil bawa beberapa kursi.

"Kaza…Kris lagi ngapain…..? bukannya kerja…!" tanya Baian

"Ni juga mau kerja….cuman nungguin si Lo dulu….!" Jawab Kaza yang dah kesel nunggu.

"Iya… lama banget si dia yiapin peralatan perangnya….!" Tambah Krisna yang gak henti-hentinya lait jam tangan barunya.

"Perang…? Bukannya mancing…?" Tanya Baian yang jadi bingung

"Tu… liat aja…..!" kata Kaza yang liat Lo datang.

Lo yang pake baju hijau loreng… dengan memakai topi yang dipenuhi umpan….tas ransel berisi berbagai peralatan & membawa kail kaya lagi bawa senapan…. Serta diiringi music ala tentara yang mau pergi perang.

"Hic…hickckck…. Selamat mancing ya….!" Kata Baian cekikikan sambil berlalu pergi

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Di salah satu ambang laut Krisna dan Lo duduk mancing dengan manisnya.

Sementara gak jauh dari sana Kaza lagi asik berenang.

Lo: "Ngapain sih kita musti mancing… kan tinggal ngambil aja tadi dari bawah laut….?"

Krisna: "Kata Author…. biar ada tantangannya….!"

Lo: "….?" (bingung)

Dibawah mereka terlihat Kaza lagi berenang sama ikan-ikan.

Krisna & Lo mulai mendapatkan hasil pancingan mereka.

" Wuh…. gua dapat ikan salmon….!" Teriak Krisna yang baru aja dapat ikan ukuran sedang & langsung dia lempar kedalam keranjang ikan miliknya.

"Ye… gua juga dapet ikan sarden…!" Lo juga dapat.

"Gua dapat lagi… ini cumi-cumi gendut….!" teriak Krisna yg langsung lempar cumi-cuminya dalam keranjang

" Gua…juga ni….dapat gurita busung…!" Teriak Lo yang gak mau kalah sambil lempar Kaza ke keranjang miliknya.

Lo (kaget): "Star… tunggu barusan kamu bilang lempar apa…?"

Istar: "Lempar Kaza… tu…!" (nunjuk ke Kaza yang nyungsep kekeranjang ikan Lo)

Lo: "Kaza… nga…ngapain masuk keranjang ikan…!" (bantuin Kaza)

Kaza: "Loe…sendiri ngapain lilit kaki Gua pake kail… mana gua di bilang gurita busung lagi….!" (super marah)

Kaza yang marah langsung menghajar Lo gak lupa dia juga membaginya dengan menjitak Krisna.

"Woi.. salah gua apa….?" Teriak Krisna yang merasa gak salah apapun.

Kaza: "Abis tiap liat kepala kamu…. bawaannya pengen ngejitak….!" Teriak Kaza cengengesan sambil melompat kedalam laut dan kembali berenang.

Tidak lama kemudian

Duakkkkk…..

Tiba-tiba ada yang ngelempar Kaza.

"Woi sapa yang lempar gua pake tiram…!" Teriak Kaza dari bawah.

"Bukan Gua….!" Teriak Lo dari atas

"Gua juga baru niat… belom ngelakuin…!" Sambung Krisna

Kaza yg kesal melanjutkan acara renangnya sambil terus melihat kearah dua temannya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

Lo: "Kris… daripada mancing… gimana kalo kita cari makanan didarat…?" (dapet ide)

Krisna: "Dimana….?" (senang karena dah bosen liat Kaza berenang)

Lo: "Di Sanctuary… gua denger si Shion punya Domba yang gede… kita colong yuk…!" (otak criminal)

Krisna: "Yah…Loe ketinggalan berita Lo…. Dombanya si Shion dah dijadiin barbeqiu sama para stel saint di fic sebelumnya…!"

Lo: "Gitu ya…!"

Woiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..

Kaza muncul kepermukaan dengan mata merah gigi runcing dan kepala dipenuhi tiram.

"Kaza…Loe kenapa…?" Tanya Krisna liat Kaza yang dia anggap dah mirip ratu tiram.

"Yang ditanya tu Gua… apa Kaza…?" Lo selalu dapat kesulitan gara-gara nama.

"Ya..Kaza lah… Loe sih punya nama gak pilih-pilih dulu…!" kata Krisna ngejek

"Mo gimana lagi dah maunya Sensei Kurumada….!" Lo menyesal akan namanya

"Napa..kalian malah ngobrol…!" Kaza beneran naik darah wajahnya merah menyala dan asap mulai mengepul.

"Eh… iya lupa… Kaza Napa…?" kata Krisna mencoba nenangin Kaza dengan logat ala guru TK.

"Sekarang ngaku… sapa yang lempar gua pake tiram-tiram ini…?" Teriak kaza sambil nunjuk kekepalanya.

"Yang pasti bukan gua….!" Bantah Krisna

"Gua juga bukan….!" Lo juga membantah

"Jangan-jangan kalian berkomplot ya…?" Kaza makin kesal.

"Jangan sembarangan nuduh gitu donk….beneran bukan kita koq…!" Lo mulai ikut kesal karena terus-terusan dituduh.

"Iya… ingat fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pada fitness…(?)…!" Krisna masih berusaha tenang.

Kaza full kesel bercampur bingung hingga dia menggigit bibirnya sampai memble.

Kaza: "Author…?" (nuduh Author)

Istar: "Bukan aku…rasanya aq gak nulis gitu….!"

Kaza: "Asisten Author….?" (melotot ke asisten Author)

Camus: "Bukan aku juga… dari tadi aku cuman bantuin Star ngetik koq….!"

Kaza: "Lalu sapa…?" (teriak sambil berbalik kearah belakang)

Dibelakangnya terlihat ada seekor ikan hiu yang hendak melempar sesuatu tapi kemudian karena kaget Kaza berbalik, arah Hiu itu langsung menyembunyikan tangannya kebelakang.

"Oh jadi Loe ya….?" Kaza tersenyum angker sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Dah dibilang bukan gua…!" Lo merasa tersinggung

"Bukan Loe… tapi Hiu itu…!" karena kesal Kaza lempar Lo kelaut

Sedangkan Hiu itu hanya tersenyum sambil member isyarat dengan siripnya tanda piece.

"Awas loe ye…!" Kaza Nyerang hiu

Gulat antara Kaza vs Hiu pun dimulai.

Sementara itu Lo yang kejebur setelah dilempar Kaza kembali dengan senyum lebar ngeliat orang yang ngelempar dia lagi tonjok-tonjokan melawan Hiu.

Lo pun segera kembali ketempat memancing nya.

Pake umpan yang baru gua beli seharga 999.900 rupiah…ah…!" kata Lo sambil pamerin beberapa umpan mengkilat yang dia susun sedemikian lupa di topi memancingnya.

"biar pake umpan apapun kalo gak tenang… gak bakalan dapet ikan….!" Kata Krisna yang liat Lo pamer.

"kita liat aja…!" kata Lo sambil memakai topi memancingnya.

Tiba-tiba seekor ikan yang tertarik sama umpan Lo langsung menyambar topi memancing Lo beserta kepala Lo.

Krisna yang liat kejadian itu langsung ngakgak sekencang-kencangnya.

Mendengar suara ketawa Krisna Lo yang lagi berusaha melepaskan ikan dari kepalanya langsung menendang Krisna.

Tapi dengan mudahnya Krisna menghindari serangan Lo itu malahan ketawanya tambah keras karena waktu nendang Krisna kaki Lo malah kesangkut di ember umpan & pengait kail Krisna.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk…!" Lo teriak kesakitan karena nginjak pengait kail Krisna.

Krisna: "Hahahah….makanya hati-ha…!"

Duakkkkkk…..

Tiba-tiba Krisna ketabrak Kaza yang dilempar ikan Hiu….

Dan membuat setengah badan Krisna dari kepala kebawah masuk kedalam lubang di baru karang yang ternyata adalah rumah bagi ribuan koloni kepiting.

Karena merasa terganggu para kepiting itu pun berbondong-bondong menyerang Krisna.

_**To be continued**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "kalo ingin tau yang terjadi dengan para Marina lainnya tunggu Fic berikutnya…!"

Camus: "Reviewnya aku tunggu… kirim langsung ke kuil ku ya (?)…!"

Istar: "?"

Krisna (marah): "Aduh…kenapa aq di masukin dalam markas kepiting dih….!"

Lo: "Author kita emank suka ngerjai orang…!"

Istar: "Woi…jangan sembarangan…tu bukan aku yang buat…!" (lirik ke asisten)

Camus: "Hickckckc…hihihihih….hicksssss….!" (cekikikan nahan tawa)


	3. Chapter 3

**MAKAN MALAM PARA DEWA**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**CHAPTER: 3. Persiapan Ruangan**

Kembali ke Atlantis dimana kanon & Baian lagi berbenah sekaligus mendekor ruang makan utama.

"Non….!" Teriak Baian yang lagi beresin kursi

"Jangan panggil… non… emang gua anak cewek… panggil tuan…!" Jawab Kanon yang lagi masang lampu disko berwarna-warni dengan PD nya.

Sapa tau para dewa-dewi pengen coba berdisko ria itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Amit-amit dech….!" Kata Baian sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dia kemudian kembali beres-beres dan ngelupain pertanyaannya.

"Kanon…. Ni ruangan mo didekor kaya apa….?" Pertanyaan Baian akhirnya terlontar juga.

"Pokoqnya…. Bakalan keren dech….!" Jawab Kanon sambil ngacungin jempolnya.

"O..ya….kaya gimana…?" Baian makin penasaran

"Entah dech… Gua juga belom mikirin ampe kesana….!" Kanon cengengesan sambil turun dan mulai bersihin meja.

"Loe…itu ya…kirain dah punya rencana….!" Baian swetdrop

"Gimana punya rencara…. Orang baru pulang langsung disuruh nyiapin ini itu….!" Kata Kanon dengan nada kesal

"Lalu sekarang gimana donk…?" Baian jadi bingung

"Terusin aja dulu…. Hasilnya gimana nanti aja…!" kata Kanon dengan entengnya.

Mereka lalu mengepel lantai…. Baian pake lap…sedangkan Kanon pake sikat.

Waktu liat air diember muncul tanduk setan dikepala Baian yang menandakan Baian punya niat buruk.

Baian: "Kanon…. Tolong ambilin sabun pembersih lantai yang warna item dong di gudang…!" (startegi di jalankan)

Kanon: "Ambil sendiri aja….!"

Baian: "kalo gitu kamu sekalian pelin yang ni juga ya….!" (strategi B)

Kanon: "Ya… ya… kalo gitu gua ambilin….tapi mang ada pembersih lantai warna item…?"

Baian: "Ada kemarin Sorento yang beli…!" (boong banget)

Akhirnya Kanon pun pergi kegudang. Disaat bersamaan Baian masang perangkap dengan menaruh ember berisi air dan peralatan pembersih lainnya diatas pintu.

Sementara kanon sibuk digudang nyari pembersih lantai yang sebenarnya gak ada.

Karena bingung gak ketemu juga dan takut dikatai Baian kalo gak ketemu akhirnya dia mewarnai pembersih lantai yang ada dengan cat warna hitam.

Diapun segera kembali keruang makan.

Namun didepan pintu entah karena beruntung atau apa.. Kanon sempat tengok keatas dan liat jebakan Baian.

Dalam hati Kanon: "Dia mau ngerjai Gua rupanya…..!"

Baian sendiri didalam lagi pemanasan buat ketawa.

Lalu terdengar suara-suara dari luar.

Kanon: "Tuan Poseidon…. Mau liat persiapan rungan ya…. Silahkan-silahkan duluan….!"

"Jangggggaaaaannnnn….!"

Teriak Baian yang kaget karena takut jebakannya mengenai Poseidon segera berlari kepintu dan tentu saja terkena jebakannya sendiri.

Saat dia melihat kedepannya ternyada disana cuman ada Kanon yang lagi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampe keluar air mata…

"Hahahahahhaha…. Rasain Loe….senjata makan tuan….eh bukan…senjata makan Baian….hahahahahha…Krooock….!" teriak Kanon yang tertawa abis-abisan sampai tersedak.

"Ught…. Siaaaaaalllllllll…!" Baian kesal rencananya gagal.

Kanon lalu masuk kedalam dengan melompati Baian yang masih tengkurep.

Dia lupa kalo disana ada peralatan mengepelnya.

Akibatnya dia nginjek sikat lantai dan terpeleset meluncur kaya naik sepatu roda dan berakhir dengan menabrak tembok.

Tak ayal itu adalah kesempatan bagi Baian untuk tertawa membalas Kanon.

Kanon lalu melempar ember berisi air kotor bekas dia mengepel tepat ke kepala Baian. Tidak mau kalah Baian balas melempar ember yang tadi menimpanya… Kanon kembali menyerang dengan cairan pembersih lantai yang dicampur cat tadi dan membuat muka Baian hitam semua… lalu Baian balas dengan tong sampah…..dan gitu seterusnya

Beberapa saat setelah mereka saling melempar..

Mereka baru sadar kalo telah mengotori seluruh ruangan terutama dindingnya.

Merekapun harus mengulang pekerjaan dari awal lagi.

"Eh no….kanon….gimana kalo kita cat lagi ni ruangan…?" tanya Baian yang dah lesu sambil terus menggosok dinding.

"Woi…. Waktu kita kurang dari 12 jam…!" liatin Jam tangan yang sebenarnya milik Saga.

"Kita pake cara kay difilm...aja... Pake petasan gede lalu ledakin dalam kaleng cat….!" Usul Baian

"Boleh juga tuh….! Loe kapan nonton Film…?" Tanya Kanon yang merasa Baian bukan mahluk yang bisa naik kedarat.

"Stttt….. jangan bilang-bilang ya… gua pernah main kedarat….!" Suara minimum Baian

"Hah…kapan…?" Kanon penasaran ikut-ikutan pake suara pelan

"Dah jangan nanya ayo loe kumpulin semua cat kedalam drum gede gua mau ambil petasannya…!" Baian berlari pergi kekamarnya.

"Bantuin gua dulu donk… kan berat….!" Teriak Kanon

"Gua juga mikir ide barusan berat….!" Balas Baian yang suaranya masih terdengar meski orangnya dah gak keliatan.

"Huh…. Gua jadiin ikan asin tu orang…!" gerutu Kanon yang mulai ngumpulin cat.

Mereka pun melaksanakan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan.

1 drum besar cat ditaruh didalam ruangan lalu Baian memasukan kantung pelastik berisi petasan kedalamnya.

Kanon (bingung): "Ian… napa petasannya loe masukin semua… sekarang nyalainnya gimana….?"

Baian: "Tenang… nyalainnya pake remot control…. Kan zaman sekarang dah canggih….!"

Mereka lalu membungkus semua perabotan dengan Koran bekas yang numpuk disamping singgasana Poseidon.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari ruangan & bersiap dibelakang pintu.

Baian: "Nah dengan gini kita aman….!"

Keduanya: "Hitung mundur dimulai…. 5….4….3…2….1….0…..!"

Duuuuaaaaaarrrrrrr…!

Ledakan besar pun terjadi.

Ditempat memancing.

Kaza: "Tu suara apaa…?" (muncul dari air)

Lo: "Kayanya gunung laut meletus…!"

Krisna: "…kayanya bukan…dech…beda…!"

Didapur

Sorento: "Kayanya ada gempa…?" (pegangin alat-alat yang bergoyang)

Isaac: "Melihat dari volume suara dan skala gempanya….pasti bakalan tsunami….!" (sejak kapan Isaac jago ngukur)

Bukan hanya drum cat yang menyebar kepingan ruang makanpun berterbangan beserta Kanon & Baian yg ikut diterbangkan bersama pintunya lalu terhenti saat menabrak batu karang besar.

Hingga terjadi adegan kaya di kartun Tom & Jerry dimana saat pintu dibuka mereka berdua jadi tipis & melayang-layang.

Kanon (suaranya jadi kaya kartun): "Ian….tu petasan dapat dari manasih daya ledaknya dasyat banget….!"

Baian (suara sama kaya kanon): "Dari tempat para orang darat yang lagi main petak umpet sama tentara dihutan….!"

Kanon (swetdrop): "Yah… ini mah bukan petasan… ini Bom namanya….!"

_**To be continued**_

**Behind the scane**

Camus: "Sekian chapter kali ini… Reviewnya kami tunggu….!"

Hyoga (ngasi nasi goreng): "Ni buat Guru… ni buat Star…! napa Guru jadi asisten Author…?"

Camus (ngomong dengan mulut penuh nasi goreng): "sfhuirye*&^^$67732hdnnn…(?)"

Istar: "Artinya… gantiin Dohko… harusnya dia yang jadi asisten tapi malah ngilang….kabur barang kali…!"

Shiryu: "Guru bukannya kabur…. Guru kena diare abis makan Nasi Goreng bikinan Hyoga…..!"

Camus: "Kyaaaaaaaakkkkkk…..!" (langsung ngacir ketolet buat muntah)

Istar: "Untung belom dimakan…!"


	4. Chapter 4

**MAKAN MALAM PARA DEWA**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**CHAPTER: 4. Persiapan Makanan**

Didapur Sorento dan Isaac tengah sibuk menyiapkan alat masak sambil menunggu Krisna.. Kaza & Lo membawa bahan makanannya.

"Huh… katanya Poseidon tu kaya… tapi koq alat masaknya primitive kaya gini…!" kata Isaac sambil ngacungin panci penyok & ketel gosong.

"Sttttt… ntar kwalat loh….!" Kata Sorento dengan pelannya

"Emang dia bapak gua…!" balas Isaac makin keras

Gak lama ada yg mengetuk pintu.

Dor…dor…dor…dorrrr...!

"A…. aku ketembaaaak….!" Teriak Isaac sambil megang dadanya lalu jatuh ketanah.

"Woi…! lebay… itu suara pintu… bukan senapan….!" Kata Sorento yang swetdrop liat kelakuan temannya itu.

Isaac pun segera berdiri lagi dengan muka memerah sambil cengar cengir.

Sorento lalu segera membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jaman Mesolitihikum itu.

Seketika Isaac & Sorento tercengang melihat tiga mahluk gak jelas yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Salah seorang dari mereka penuh bekas capitan kepiting bahkan di rambutnya masih ada seekor kepiting besar yang lagi asik menjepit rambut dengan capitnya yang besar.

Yang lainnya ada yang mengganti sepatu dengan ember dan kepalanya ada dalam mulut ikan.

Dan yang seorang lagi badannya dibalut pake perban kaya mumi serta menggendong seekor ikan hiu yang lagi pingsan.

Lo: "Ni tangkapannya (ngasi keranjang ikan)…ni juga (ngasi ikan dikepalanya)…!"

Krisna: "Ni dari aku….!" (ngasi kepiting besar yang ada di kepalanya)

Kaza: "Dan ini….!" (ngasi ikan Hiu yang dia kalahin dipertarungan gulatnya vs hiu di Chapter sebelumnya)

Mereka bertiga pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang temannya yang diam tercengang.

Isaac: "Ren…. Tadi tu kaza…lo…ama Krisna kan…?" (gak yakin)

Sorento: "Kayanya sih gitu…!" (kurang yakin juga)

Mereka segera kembali kedapur Isaac lalu berusaha untuk menyalakan kompor gasnya yang gak kunjung mau menyala.

beberapa jam kemudian.

Kesabaran Isaac pun akhirnya habis. Dia segera pergi kegudang buat ngambil alat las miliknya.

Isaac lalu bersiap nyalain kompor dengan bantuan api las.

Tapi sedetik lagi dia nyalain Sorento segera datang & menepis tangan Isaac.

"Is… gimana sih….! Mau mati….ya….?" teriak Sorento sambil mukul tangan Isaac sampe alat las ditangannya jatuh

"Emang napa…?" Tanya Isaac yang masi kaget

"Gak liat apa di Tivi… kalo nyalain kompor gas pake api tu bisa nyebapin ledakan gas…!" teriak Sorento di telinga Isaac

"Bener juga…. Untung kamu ngingetin…!" kata Isaac yang segera mematikan api di alat lasnya yang sudah mulai membakar tabung gas 30 kilo-an itu.

"Whaaaaaaaatttttttt….membakar apa…..?"

Duaaaarrrrrrrr

Seketika wajah mereka menghitam lengkap dengan tatanan rambut berdiri dengan hiasan asap.

Isaac: "Kenapa gak ada yang bilang apinya bakar tabung….?"

Istar: "Barusan aku bilang…!"

Isaac: "Maksudnya lebih awal…..!"

Shiryu (jadi asisten gantiin Camus yang sakit perut): "Kalo bilang… aku gak bakalan liat kalian cemong kaya gini kan…hahhahahaha….!" (tos sama Hyoga)

Setelah cukup lama menertawakan Isaac & Sorento.

"Ren… sekarang gimana…?" Tanya Isaac yang sudah mau menyerah

"Terpaksa kita pake kayu bakar….!" Jawab Sorento dengan lemas

"Gak pake kompor minyak aja….?" Usul Isaac

"Ya udah… beli minyaknya sana….!" Jawab Sorento sambil lempar galon minyak besar kearah jidat Isaac hingga terbentuk sebuah benjolan sebesar telor ayam.

"Huh… pake kayu aja dech….!" Kata Isaac yang males kewarung sambil lempar gallon kembali kepada kepala Sorento dengan sekuat tenaga hingga galon itu retak diikuti kepala Sorento.

Mereka pun mulai mengumpulkan kayu bakar didekat tungku.

Isaac: "Apinya gimana…?"

Sorento: "Pake cara pramuka aja….!"

Sorento mengambil dua buah batang kayu dan sabut kelapa.

Lalu menaruhnya dengan urutan sabut kelapa paling bawah batang kayu terbaring diatasnya dan batang kayu kedua berdiri diatasnya.

Sorento pun mulai memutar-mutar batang kayu itu tanpa kenal lelah sedangkan Isaac mencoba membantu dengan meniup-niup supaya bisa bisa menghasilkan kepulan api.

Namun yang mengepul bukannya kayu tapi malah kepala Sorento yg mulai berasap. ditambah makin lama kayunya malah jadi membeku kena hawa dingin Isaac.

"Isaac… gentian yuk… kalo gini gak bakalan brazil….!" Kata Sorento yang dah banjir keringat.

"Ok…. Tapi niupnya jangan kaya mo niup suling…..!" jawab Isaac yang hamper kehabisan napas.

Mereka pun ganti posisi. Isaac yang memutar dan Sorento yang meniup.

Beberapa jam setelah tangan Isaac mulai memar dan mulut Sorento mulai monyong, percikan api pun berhasil dihasilkan.

"Akhirnya nyala juga….!" Teriak Isaac yang terharu sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Ya…! biarpun aneh ada api nyala dibawah air….!" Kata Sorento sambil tersenyum lebar.

Api yang tersadar setelah mendengar perkataan Sorento bahwa tidak seharusnya dia berada disana segera memadamkan diri.

Sorento dan Isaac hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan kepergiannya.

Isaac (marah): "Ini gara-gara kamu…banyak omong... sekarang kita harus masak pake apa….?" (nyekik Sorento)

_**To be continued**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Yupz… sekian chapter kali ini…. Kita tunggu Chapter terakhirnya….!"

Hyoga: "Jangan lupa Reviewnya kami tunggu…..!"

Shiryu: "FB sama Tweetnya juga…..!"

Istar: "Ngetiknya dah selese….?"

Hyoga: "Ni dikit lagi….! Koq jadi kita yang musti kerja rodi jadi asisten….?"

Shiryu: "Emangnya siapa biangnya….? Gara-gara kamukan yang bikin Guru Dohko & Camus jadi diare…!" (Marah)

Hyoga: "Hehehe….sorry…!" (malu)


	5. Chapter 5

**MAKAN MALAM PARA DEWA**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**CHAPTER: 5. Selamat Menikmati**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Para Dewa Dewi datang ke Atlantis dengan pakaian terbaiknya untuk menikmati sajian makan malam.

Zeus datang dengan kereta kudanya kebesarannya.

Diikuti Apollo yang datang dengan Roketnya. (maaf….tiap kali denger Nama Apollo pertama teringat tu nama Roket)

Lalu Arthemis dengan UFO kesayangannya.

Athena tiba dengan menaiki kapal selam miliknya yang baru saja dia beli.

Serta Hades yang datang melalui jalan bawah tanah dengan memakai mesin bor.

"Selamat datang semuanya…!" sapa Poseidon dengan ramahnya. "semoga semua menikmati perjalanannya…!" lanjut Poseidon.

Suara Hati para Dewa-Dewi: "Nikmati apanya… ternyata biaya ke Atlantis mahal banget…!" (soalnya mesti bawa perlengkapan anti air)

Poseidon lalu segera mengajak para tamunya keruang makan.

"Selamat datang… inilah ruang makan utama Atlantis yang….lu..aaaiaaauuuwwww…!"

Ingin tau yang terjadi…

Poseidon yang memasuki ruang makan terkejut bukan main dengan tata ruang hasil Arsitek Kanon dan Baian,

Dimanasebuah meja besar yang sebenarnya perahu karam yang dibalik dihiasi taplak meja indah yang dibuat dari pakaian bekas para Marina dan kursi dari batu karang yang atasnya diratakan. Sementara seluruh dinding ruangan ditutupi oleh kardus bekas….

*Sebenarnya dinding ruangan sudah tidak ada akibat dari ledakan besar petasan Baian.

"Poseidon…kenapa dengan ruangan ini….?" Tanya Zeus pada putranya.

"Ayahanda…ini adalah desain yang sedang ngetren dilautan….!" Jawab Poseidon yang berusaha mencari alasan supaya tidak malu-malu amat.

Suara hati mereka….

Poseidon: "Awas…ya…para Marina itu…bikin malu aja….!"

Zeus: "Kayanya… Modernisasi belum sampai kedasar laut….!"

Arthemis & Athena: "Idiiiih…. gayanya Kamseupay….!"

Hades: "Desain kaya gini sepertinya cocok buat diUnderworld…entar aku suruh para Specter bikinin ah…!"

Apollo: "Wkwkwkwkk…ckckckckc…..!"

Kembali kedunia nyata…

"Kalo gak ada pertanyaan lagi bagai mana kalo kita mulai dengan hidangan pembuka….?" Kata Poseidon berharap tidak ada lagi yang bertanya mengenai ruangan itu.

"Ya…yaya… ide bagus tu….!" Jawab para Dewa Dewi yang dah gak sabar buat makan.

Hidangan pembuka pun segera diantar para dayang yang saat persiapan entah pada ada dimana.

Yang jadi hidangan pembuka adalah salad.

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah berbagai tanaman laut yang ada disekitar Atlantis dicingcang lalu dicampur jadi satu.

"Gi…gi…gimana enak kan saladnya….!" tanya Poseidon yang sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak muntah

"Sepertinya kebanyakan garam….!" Jawab Zeus yang bibirnya langsung mengkerut

"Iya….asin banget….!" Sambung Hades sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Maaf…justru karena ini dilaut makanya kalo tidak asin rasanya jadi kurang maknyos…!" Poseidon mencari alasan.

Suara hati mereka

Poseidon: "Berapa banyak sih garam yang mereka gunain…. Mentang-mentang dilaut…. Asin banget….!"

Athena: "Ternyata Lidah orang darat & laut emang beda ya….!"

Zeus: "Tapi bagus…itu artinya kemungkinan besar Poseidon gak bakalan kena penyakit gondok….!"

Kemudian makan pun dilanjutkan kehidangan utama.

Dalam menu Sorento menuliskan kalo hidangan utamanya adalah Seafood segar.

Para dayang segera membawakan beberapa piring 1 piring besar ditempatkan untuk Zeus dan lain mendapat piring normal.

Saat tutup saji dibuka apa yang mereka lihat.

Dipiring Hades terhidang seekor kepiting besar yang masi segar yang tanpa kuda-kuda langsung mencapit hidung Hades.

Hades (menjerit): "Kyaaaaaa… hidungkuuuuuu…!" (nyabut capit kepiting dari hidungnya)

Dipiring Apollo terhidang seekor ikan yang cukup besar yang langsung berenang kedepan Apollo lalu menamparnya dengan ekornya, kemudian ikan itu pergi berenang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Apollo: "Wah… benar-benar segar ya… rasa ikannya seolah-olah menampar wajah ku…!"

Semua (swetdrop): "Emang loe….beneran di tampar ikan….!"

Sementara itu dipiring Athena & Arthemis muncul seekor cumi-cumi dan gurita yang langsung menyemburkan tinta kewajah mereka.

Athena: "Oh…Nooooo….!"

Arthemis: "Tidaaaaaakkkkkkkkk…..!"

"Makanan ku apaan ya….?" Kata Poseidon yang penasaran dengan makanan miliknya. Dia lalu memasukan tangannya untuk memeriksa.

Makanan itupun langsung menjawab dengan jepitannya.

Poseidon: "Kyaaaaaaaaakkkkk….Tiram raksasa…!" (ngangkat tangan yang dah dijepit mulut tiram besar)

Terakhir adalah Zeus yang membuka tudung saji makanannya yang besar yang ternyata seekor ikan hiu yang langsung menelan kepala Zeus.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…ayaaaaahhhhhhh…!" teriak mereka sambil berlarian dari tempat duduk mereka.

Mereka segera mencoba menolong ayah mereka dengan menarik Zeus & Hiu dari dua arah.

Akhirnya setelah menarik dengan sekuat tenaga Hiu itu pun bisa lepas dari kepala Zeus… maksudnya kepala Zeus bisa lepas dari Hiu.

"Itulah makanan utama kita…. Semoga ayahanda dan soudara soudari sekalian bisa menikmatinya….!" Kata Poseidon berusaha menahan diri.

Suara hati mereka lagi.

Poseidon: "Dasar para Marina… mereka punya niat ngebunuh ya….!"

Athena: "Apanya yang dinikmati… perut masi keroncongan….!"

Apollo: "Ikan yang tadi nampar gua… kayanya enak kalo dibikin sashimi….!"

Arthemis: "Aduh… wajah ku jadi hitam gini…. Eh tapi tinta cumi-cumikan katanya bagus buat kulit… aku tambah cakep gak ya….!"

Hades: "Apanya yang cakep…. Kaya bawah wajan gitu…!"

Istar: "Koq suara hati Arthemis bisa kedengaran Hades ya…?"

Zeus: "Ni sebenernya acara apaan sih….?"

Kembali ke suara mulut. (?)

"Nah sekarang giliran hidangan penutupnya…. Es rumput laut….!" Kata Poseidon sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Kayanya yang ini enak…..!" pikir semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Lalu para dayang pun segera mengambilkan hidangan itu dan menaruhnya ke meja makan.

Ternya itu adalah rumput laut hias kesayangan Thetis lengkap dengan potnya hanya saja telah dibekukan Aurora Polaris Isaac.

"Paraaaa jendraaaaaaaaal lauuuuuuut… Marinaaaaaaaaa…!" teriak Poseidon yang dah habis kesabarannya bergema disepanjang lautan lalu ia segera berlari keluar mencari para Marina.

"Yah… gak jadi makan deh…!" Gerutu Arthemis yang masih duduk diruang makan.

"Krauck…Krauck… Ini lumayan juga….!" Kata Athena yang sedang menikmati es rumput lautnya.

"Gimana caranya loe bisa makan yang kaya gini….?" Tanya Hades yang penasaran sama Athena yang bisa memamah es sekeras itu.

"Aku dah biasa…. Tiap si Camus dapet giliran masak… pasti kaya gini…..!" kata Athena sambil terus makan

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung swetdrop.

Sementara itu 999 Km dari Atlantis para Marina lagi sembunyi karena takut kena marah Poseidon.

"Makan malam Poseidon…. gimana ya jadinya…? Tanya Krisna hawatir

"Menurut Loe…..?" balas Kanon member isyarat kalo makan malamnya dah pasti hancur.

"Dah deh… gak usah dibahas….!" Tambah Sorento dengan lemasnya sambil duduk didekat teman-temannya

"Jangan deket-deket…!" teriak Kanon sambil mendorong Sorento hingga jatuh

"Napa….?" Tanya Sorento bingung dengan sikap Kanon

"Tadi gua liat loe…." Kanon tadinya mau menjelaskan tapi keburu inget Lo, makanya dia buru-buru ganti tata katanya.

"Maksud gua… tadi gua liat Sorento berenang deket yang kuning-kuning….!" Jelas Kanon kemudian

"Iiiiiiiiihhhhhh….!" Para Marina lain langsung menjauh dari Sorento

Lalu terdengarlah suara itu…..

Crooooocccccccgggggkkkkkkk

Itu adalah suara jeritan perut para Marina yang belom makan dari pagi.

"Huh… sekarang makan malam kita gimana….?" Tanya Isaac yang dah gak bisa ngebendung cacing-cacing diperutnya.

"Kanon…. Tau cafe yang bagus gak didarat….?" Tanya Kaza yang mondar-mandir kesana-kesini

"Ada…. Café Sunion mau….!" Jawab Kanon seenaknya.

"Gak…usah…!" Kaza swetdrop bercampur marah.

"Tenang… tu dah gua atasi….!" Kata Sorento sambil mengeluarkan kotak yang dia bawa

"Waw… Krabby Patty….!" Teriak Kaza yang langsung melahap krabby patty tanpa ampun.

"Iya yang kuning-kuning tadi tu si Spongebob… yang nganterin ini….!" Jelas Sorento sambil ikut makan takut kehabisan.

Akhirnya para Marina bisa makan dengan sedapnya berbanding terbalik dengan Tuan mereka.

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sekian Fic qu kali ini…. Semoga terhibur….tunggu Fic berikutnya juga ya….Reviewnya jangan lupa….!"

Hyoga: "Koq… akhirnya Marina bahagia sih…?"

Istar: "Sapa bilang…? Hmmmm kra-kira… hukuman dari Poseidon buat mereka apa ya….?"

Shiryu: "Nguras lautan….!"

Shun: "Mandiin semua penghuni laut sampe gak bau amis….!"

Seiya: "Ngepel seluruh dasar laut….!"

Ikki: "Ngitung jumlah penghuni laut dari mulai yang bersel 1 sampe bersel banyak….!"

Istar (swetdrop): "Terserah dech…kayanya semua bagus….!"

Para Marina (teriak): "Apanyaaaaaaaaa….!"


End file.
